Row cleaners clean the row line in front of fertilizing and/or planting apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,836 to Groff discloses a row cleaner with finger wheels. U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,666 to Nikkel discloses a row cleaner having finger wheels that are spaced between three and ten inches along the direction of travel.